Timmy's Girlfriend Delima
by xboxjunkie
Summary: Who will Timmy choose, Trixie or Tootie?
1. Who to choose

Chapter 1:

Note: This is the first of at least three chapters in this story, I am looking forward to the reviews.

"Dear Diary," Tootie wrote in her little black diary, "today was an interesting day. It was my first day in High School. And there, I saw my long time love, Timmy, except, he was hanging out with that demonic and evil Trixie Tang. I think that she likes him for his new Porsche… but I'm not to sure. I tried all day to get his attention, but he didn't even notice me. I waved, screamed and walked right by him and said 'Hi!' but still got no reply from Timmy. I think that she has gotten to his head and warped his fragile little mind, but I still love him, even though he doesn't seem to know or even care about me." She kept writing in her diary for about an hour after she was told to go to bed. She had gone from the puny little girl that she had been oh-so many years ago, to the hot and voluptuous teen-ager that she was now. She had never quite told Timmy about how she felt for him, but she decided that she was going to tell him the next day.

During their lunch hour, she went in search for Timmy. She knew exactly where to look, wherever Trixie Tang went, he was sure to follow, so she went straight to the "Popular Kids" table and pulled Timmy away from Trixie, but he paid no regard to her and went straight back to Trixie. Tootie was in an outrage about the way he had just treated her, and was going to give him a piece of her mind after school on his way home. When the bell rang, she hurried out to try to find Timmy, before he got home. She met him walking down the sidewalk, following his Ms. Perfect home, and was stopped when she saw Trixie lean over and kiss him for longer than he had ever been kissed before, by a girl anyways. Trixie did this in a straight shot of Tootie and knew that she would go ballistic. So when Tootie saw these two engage in a long, whole hearted kiss, she stared for a moment and ran straight by Timmy in her short mini skirt, without saying her usual "Hi." He noticed this after he felt the wind of her running by and turned around, just in time to see her running off in the distance. He had felt bad about the way he had treated her and realized that what he felt for Trixie was not love but lust. He was starting to run after the hurt and emotionally scared. But Trixie leaned over, barely in time to catch him by the cuff of his shirt.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" She ask as she grabbed him.

"I'm off to go see what's wrong with Tootie…" Timmy replied.

"Wait a minute…" she said, "Are you saying that you would rather have her than me, a popular kid?"

"Well… let me think about this," Timmy said in a sarcastic tone, which Trixie didn't catch, "of course, she's liked me for about seven years, and you've liked me for how long, two days. Ever since I've had my car, you've been hanging around me, and I've been hanging around you because I thought I liked you, but I guess that I'll have to go with her because she is so beautiful and truthful, unlike you."

"So, are you breaking up with me?" she said in a wondering little girl voice.

"As far as I'm concerned, we were never together…" he said, and then ran off toward Tootie's house to confess his love for her.

Note: The end of Chap. 1, I hope to have more up soon. Please review!


	2. Encounter with Vicky

Chapter 2:

Note: To all who read the previous chapter, I look forward to your reviews.

On his way to Tootie's house, he ran into Vicky.

"Vicky!" he said with a hint of surprise in his voice. It had been about four years since he had seen her

"Why are you back in town?" he ask her with surprise still in his voice.

"I came back to see my family, why do you care?" she ask him.

"It's just been so long since I've seen you. I was just on my way to see Tootie, but since your going to that way, I'll be heading home…" said Timmy.

"Well tell your parent's I said hi…" said Vicky.

"I will," he said and started walking toward his house.

Vicky had gone from vicious teen to a fairly nice adult, he could tell this by the way she talked to him. 

"Mom, I'm home!" he yelled into an empty house.

"Mom!" he yelled again.

He noticed that she was asleep in the living room with an open bottle of vodka sitting on the floor next to her. Timmy knew that she was going to be out for a couple more hours and decided to go and talk to his dad. He walked upstairs and looked in their room, but he must have been working late that night. He decided to go back to school and pick up his Porsche. He arrived at the school around eight o'clock, and found his car in the parking lot toward the back. When he approached his car, he saw a drunken Trixie Tang.

"Trixie!" he said, "why are you here?"

She had passed out and she looked like crap. She was slowly breathing, and looked very pale. Timmy felt like he had to do the right thing and take her back to her house. He slowly made his way toward her and looked down at her in her tiny mini-skirt and very carefully picked her up and put her in the passenger's side of his car. He quickly got into his car and left the school's parking lot, he flew down the residential streets going ninety until he got to Trixie's house. He pulled up to the front door and dropped her off on the front step and then rang the doorbell, before jumping into his car and driving as fast as he could toward his house. On his way to his house, he almost ran into Chester.

"Chester!" he yelled out of his open window, "what the hell are you doing out this late at night?"

"Just walking…" he said with a surprised tone.

"Why?" Timmy ask.

"To go see Trixie…" Chester said.

"Since when have you and Trixie been together?" ask Timmy.

"Since you two split up this afternoon…" he commented.

"Well," said Timmy, "at least you have a new girlfriend, but just so you know, I just dropped her off at her house, after finding her passed out near my car at school."

"Well, uh thanks," Chester said before walking away.

About ten minutes later, he arrived at his house, with his mother still inside on the couch. She had been this way for about four hours, but Timmy didn't wake her, because he didn't want to endure the wrath of his mother. She wasn't always like this, but tonight was a night that she was not to be messed with. His father got home very late that night, but by the time he got home, Timmy was already in bed, sleeping.

Note: Well that's the end of Chap. 2, I hope to be able to write longer stories. Please review!


	3. The slow morning

Chapter 3:

Note: To all of those people who have been waiting for me to update this story… here it is. Enjoy and review!

The next morning, Timmy woke up to the smell of his mother's cooking. He had woken up fairly early this morning. He was surprised that his mother was up to cooking at all. He ate almost all of the food that his mother cooked, even the food for his father. He wasn't sure that he should have eaten it… but he enjoyed it all the same. After he was finished eating all of the food, he went up to his room to get ready for school. As he ran down the stairs that morning, he passed the living room, where his parents were fighting. As he passed he yelled, "See ya later guys!" They were so busy arguing, they didn't even bother paying attention to him.

He jumped into his car and decided that he was going to go pick up Tootie and take her to school. As he started down her street, he saw Trixie walking with Chester. Instead of slowing down to talk to them, he sped past them, just then, a cop came over the hill that he was approaching. The cop turned on his sirens and pulled Timmy over without too much of a fight. Casually Timmy slowed to a stop and rolled down his window, while behind him were Trixie and Chester laughing at him. The cop walked up to his window and ask him for his license and registration. He handed the cop his information and looked down at his watch.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed when he saw what time it was. It was fifteen minutes until his first period class started.

Startled the cop ask cautiously, " Is every thing alright sir?"

Slowly looking at the cop he nodded and said, "Yes…" With the assurance that Timmy was alright, he went back to his car and logged this violation with the police station's main violation database. Not long after he came back with a ticket.

"Sir," the cop said, " I see that this was your first time, so I'm going to let you off with a warning."

"Thanks," Timmy said quietly, "I won't do it again."

"That's good to hear," said the cop. "Have a good day at school." With that, he handed Timmy back his license and his registration and let him go.

Timmy slowly drove down to Tootie's house. It was strange how he knew when Tootie left her house. She left five minutes before school started. After thinking about his encounter with the cop, he noticed that it was eight minutes before the first bell rang… he still had time to go pick her up. Timmy showed up at her house with a minute and a half to spare, so he sat there and thought about what he would say to her.

There she was… her long black hair with her long skirt… she looked so beautiful. She saw him and approached his car slowly.

"Timmy?" she said with a questionable tone in her voice, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about something," he said. "Get in, I'll take you to school, and we can talk on the way."

She jumped into his car and commented on the leather seats. He drove slowly toward their school and started his little conversation that he wanted to have.

"Tootie?" he ask.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Did you know that I broke up with Trixie last night?"

"No… I didn't. Why did you go and do that? I thought you lover her?"

" I was only after her money and her body… I never really wanted her. But do you know who I really want to be with?" he ask her.

"No, who," She replied.

"You," he calmly stated. "I want to be with you, regardless of what other people think."

"I want you too… though I have always been too shy to tell you." She said shyly.

"Tootie…" he said.

"Yes Timmy?" she responded slowly.

"Would you go out on a date with me Saturday… I mean tomorrow?" he ask.

"Oh Timmy! I'd Love to." She said.

Just then, they arrived at their school, right before the bell rang. Timmy parked his car and walked with Tootie to the front door. Tootie leaned over and gave him a little peck on the cheek and ran inside . Timmy didn't want to be late for his first class, so he ran in and went to class.

His first class teacher never seemed to leave him, everywhere Timmy went, and there he was always trying not to look so obvious. Timmy hated his class, he never did well. After the death of Mr. Crocker, he had partially sane teachers throughout his elementary and half of his middle school years. Until he met Dr. Flambar, his Eighth grade science teacher. It was hard for Timmy to say this but he thought that Dr. Flambar was worse than Mr. Crocker. Sometimes, he wished that he had Mr. Crocker back.

Dr. Flambar had torchured him for three years so far and it looked like he wasn't going anywhere for a long time. He always gave Timmy the crappy science partner and he was always last to leave his class, almost making him late for his second period class, which was English with Mr. monotone himself, the one and only, Mr. Ben Stein. Timmy loved Mr. Stein's teaching methods and found him to be funny at times. The rest of the day up to when he got out of school was a blur to Timmy and he couldn't wait to see Tootie again.

That's the end of Chap. 3, thanks for waiting so long for me to write these stories. I'm sorry to those people who wanted to read more of my story, and had to wait so long to get the third chap. So… please review.


End file.
